A conventional TV broadcasting service is provided in such a manner that contents produced by broadcasting stations are transmitted through transmission media such as terrestrial, cable, satellite, etc., and viewers watch the contents through TV receivers capable of receiving signals transmitted by means of the transmission media. However, as digital TV technology substituting the conventional analog broadcast technology has been developed and commercialized, a variety of contents including real-time broadcast, CoD (Contents on Demand), games, news, etc. can be provided to viewers using the Internet connected to each home in addition to the conventional transmission media. An example of providing contents using the Internet is IPTV (Internet Protocol TV).
However, it is inevitable that traffic is concentrated on a content provider, and this traffic concentration causes transfer rate reduction and service quality deterioration.